STAY GOLD (Traduccion)
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: A veces, hay un solo camino a casa. A veces, ese camino no es sencillo, sino tortuoso. Para otros, es algo muy sencillo, como una taza de chocolate caliente sobre el escritorio de estudio. O si no, un hogar puede ser una casa de madera y ladrillos, donde pasaste tu infancia, y cuyo patio trasero te es tan familiar como las reglas de D&D. Año 2014, posterior a los eventos de SfL


**STAY GOLD  
**

 _Escrito por:_ Blessende

 _Traducción_ : Maru _de_ Kusanagi

 _Género_ : Romance, Sci-fi

Última actualización del original: 20/6/2018

* * *

Año 2014, posterior a los eventos de Searching for Levi

 _La Tierra_

 _Habitación de Eren_

 _Universidad de Sylvan_

Había trece maneras de avistar a un mirlo, pero una sola de regresar a casa. A veces, el camino no es sencillo, sino tortuoso. Para otros, es algo muy sencillo, como una taza de chocolate caliente sobre el escritorio de estudio. O si no, un hogar puede ser una casa de madera y ladrillos, donde pasaste tu infancia, y cuyo patio trasero te es tan familiar como las reglas de D&D. Y, en ocasiones, si tienes suerte, en verdad mucha suerte, "casa" es un extraño, trepando por las tuberías para llamar a tu ventana.

El guardián, que jugueteaba con el bolígrafo entre los dedos en lugar de terminar su tarea, vistiendo sólo jogging y camiseta, no esperaba visitantes. Irrumpir era mas de su estilo que el de su marido.

Así que, si, le había atrapado desprevenido. Eren Jaeger, hasta oír el llamado se inclinaba en la silla. Tres golpes contra el cristal antes de que la mano se retirara. Lo siguiente fue un atisbo de dedos aferrándose al borde, seguidos por el ruido de raspar las tuberías. Un sorprendido Eren saltó de la silla y corrió a investigar, abriendo la ventana de par en par y, alargando la mano por puro reflejo, tomó la mano del visitante y tiró. La mano se transformo en un brazo y pronto en un hombre adulto, que trepaba hasta su habitación. Corrección: un _extraterrestre_ adulto trepaba en su habitación, quien no debería estar allí bajo ningún concepto. Levi se erguía, desarreglado por su ascenso – la viva imagen de estoicismo y tranquilidad, como si irrumpir en un dormitorio universitario le fuera algo de todos los días. El cabello estaba un poco húmedo por el sudor, las ropas sucias en algunas partes con polvo. Vestía sus planchados kakis y campera azul marino – cosas que Eren le compró en el mall y nunca se cansaba de verle usar. Si Levi, vistiendo como paisano humano era algo de admirar, verlo en su dormitorio era algo en otro nivel para su organismo. Eren asomó un poco la cabeza por la ventana, para fijarse si alguien había visto al otro colarse. El campus estaba inundado por la tristeza y sobriedad de los exámenes y el fin de curso. Algunos hípsters descansaban en los bancos, demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta de algo.

Eren se volvió a su visitante.

"¿Qué… cómo?", se detuvo para mirar nuevamente a la ventana, paranoico, atisbando a un solitario deportista en el campo de football comenzar a dar una vuelta al circuito. Agachándose, Eren rápidamente cerró las cortinas antes de volverse, con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Qué estás inventando?", siseó.

Su pregunta quedó pendiente, ya que Levi se quitaba el polvo de los codos y rodillas, atentamente. Miró en derredor, sus ojos grises revisando la habitación e inspeccionando cada detalle. No perecio impresionado por lo que veía, pero no se quejó, lo cual era un alivio.

Eren le tomó de la manga y tiró para atraer su atención, algo preocupado ya.

"Oye. ¿Qué pasa?"

Levi, por fin, se volvió a verlo y, tentativamente, asentir.

"Yo- "comenzó a decir y se detuvo, mostrándose algo incómodo. Ojos acero por un instante titubearon, antes de encontrarse con los de Eren. Se hizo el silencio, incomodo como el diablo. Eren le notó ponerse rígido, como si Levi tampoco estuviese seguro de lo que hacia en ese lugar. Era como si se hubiera lanzado a un salto de fe por mero impulso. El pelinegro al fin se llevó una mano a la rapada y la frotó rígidamente. "Estoy aquí para… cortejarte", anuncio al fin.

Tardo un momento que las palabras hicieran efecto. Y mucho más que Eren las procesara en su nublado cerebro encafeinado. El guardián le miró con incredulidad, inseguro de haberlo oído bien.

"¿Viniste para _qué cosa_?"

Como si demostrara cuan en serio lo decía, Levi buscó en el revés de su campera, buscando algo que tenia atado a la cintura. Cuando sacó la mano, sostenía una rosa y un regalo mal empaquetado (que podía ser un enorme patito de gomo o una almohada para la nuca, cosa que Eren no podía diferenciar). El mayor se los ofreció con naturalidad. "Como dije", repuso Levi con firmeza a su esposo, sonando mucho mas seguro esta vez, "Vine a cortejarte."

Eren se le quedó mirando. Para ser sincero, se había esperado algún tipo de emergencia. Un código rojo. que el abuelo de Armin tuviera un aneurisma o que Levi tal vez viniera a decirle cuan miserable era viviendo en la tierra. O un reporte de que la NSA estaba enterada de ellos. En la pausa entre la pregunta y la respuesta, Eren Jaeger había previsto cientos de razones por las cuales Levi estaría en su dormitorio. Pero en todas sus previsiones, en verdad no se había esperado _este_ motivo. Para nada, tras tantos años siendo Eren el cortejador y Levi el cortejado (momento, ¿todavía se le decía así?). el castaño giró los ojos. Confundido y mas que un poco intimidado por este cambio de roles, alargó la mano y aceptó los presentes con alegría. Los sostuvo con cuidado, colocando la rosa en su boca y mordiendo el tallo para liberar sus manos. Mirando a Levi con precaución, se dispuso a desenvolver el paquete con premura. Estaba intimidado, pero eso no implicaba que no tuviera curiosidad.

Y resultó que el regalo no era ni un patito ni una almohada. Cuando el envoltorio se soltó, un par de audífonos nuevos llegaron a sus manos. Los ojos del mas joven se abrieron como platos y alzó la mirada, volviendo a mirar.

Se quitó la rosa de la boca.

"¡Santa cachucha, _Batman_! ¿Me conseguiste unos auriculares?", preguntó, su voz titubeantemente alta. "Hombre, y no son _cualquiera_. ¡Son Bose! ¡Cuestan una fortuna!"

Levi asintió afirmativamente… en especial en cuanto a "fortuna".

Eren dio un alarido y se sacudió con risas.

"Hombre, ¡gracias!"

El aullido del castaño tomó a Levi por sorpresa. Se sorprendió _más_ cuando Eren le saltó encima sin aviso, envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura de Levi y sus largos brazos se cerraron en sus hombros, abrazándolo con fuerza, y una risa juvenil salía a borbotones de la cabeza que tenia encima. El joven se veía efectivamente halagado. Hasta que la risa murió mientras una lenta certeza caía sobre el joven universitario. Los hombros de Eren cayeron, la risa se convirtió en una mueca de disgusto. La castaña cabeza se volvió para mirar atentamente a Levi y sus ojos verdeazulados le miraron con seriedad.

"Whoa, espera un minuto", dijo Eren, frunciendo el ceño, "Espera un _segundo_. ¿Dónde conseguiste el dinero para comprarlos?"

Levi se encogió, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Importa?"

"Sí", insistió el joven, "importa."

Se hizo una pausa, y su guardián suspiró.

"Conseguí… un trabajo."

Eren lo evaluó con atención.

"¿Desde cuándo? ¿ _Dónde_?"

Levi hizo una mueca, más por cargar a Eren que por el bombardeo de preguntas.

"Trabajé en un restaurante para niños. Cerca de lo del viejo. Sirven pizzas y hacen fiestas de cumpleaños. Las canciones son horrorosas, pero pagan bien."

Eren se le quedó mirando antes de separarse del abrazo, cayendo sobre sus pies. Una lenta comprensión vino a su mente. Había un único lugar cerca del hogar de Armin que hacía cumpleaños y servía pizzas. Un ligar al que de chico detestaba ir, también de adulto.

"¿Chuck e cheese?", preguntó, espantado. "¿Trabajas en el Chuck E cheese?"

"Trabajé", señaló Levi. "Renuncié ni bien tuve el dinero para el regalo. No me gustaba usar el disfraz de rata. No parecía que siquiera lo lavaran", tembló al recordar eso.

Eren sintió que la boca se le abría por la impresión. No señaló que la mascota del Chuck e cheese no era una rata, sino un ratón. No, le impresionaba otra cosa por completo: se apartó y se sentó en su silla giratoria, pálido, cerrando la boca y mirando con solemnidad sus nuevos auriculares.

Levi se percató de su repentino cambio de humor.

"¿Qué pasa?", inquirió, "¿No… no te gustó?"

Eren sacudió la cabeza, con los labios apretados en una fina línea.

"No, claro que no. Me encanta el regalo. En serio. Es que-"

Levi le observó, confundido y arqueando las cejas. Los ojos grises inspeccionaron el rostro del castaño, intentando descifrar lo que le pasaba.

Eren mantuvo la cabeza gacha, los ojos fijos en los auriculares y la rosa en el regazo. Sopesó que debía sentirse sorprendido e incluso agradecido por el gesto y por el tonto intento de Levi en cortejarlo. Pero, en cambio, se sentía miserable. Pero ¿Por qué?

Alzó la mirada a su guardián, y le miró con dolor.

"Por favor. Por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo como esto", le dijo con pesadez. "Le diré a Hannes que te consiga un empleo de verdad. Créeme. Así que, por favor, soporta un poco más-"

Sus palabras no tuvieron el efecto que esperaba.

"¿Un empleo de verdad?", repitió, con su rostro demostrando comprensión. "Ah, ya entiendo", dijo.

Eren notó el laconismo de su tono.

"¿En serio?"

Levi miró tras la ventana, asintiendo, su espalda tensa.

"Te enoja que trabajé en un lugar de mierda. Mirá, Eren… el trabajo es trabajo", hizo una pausa. Su voz era comedida, decepcionantemente tranquila, pero Eren notó cierto filo encubierto. Incluso, quizás, dolor. Levi prosiguió, "No era el mejor trabajo, lo admito. Pero no me avergüenzo", soltó un pesado suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza, y tomó su campera. "Quédate con el regalo, si quieres. O tíralo. No debí haber venido."

Levi se puso la campera y se alistó para irse.

Pero, antes de que lo lograra, Eren lo tomó de la manga y le hizo detenerse a media zancada.

"No. Me entendiste mal", le imploró el joven, "no me refería a eso."

Levi se volvió para analizarlo.

"No, te escuché, mocoso. Fuerte y claro. Te sientes defraudado por mí."

"¡No!", protestó el joven, alzando la voz. "Tampoco estoy enojado contigo. Ni avergonzado. Rayos, si hay alguien con quien lo estoy es conmigo mismo por ser un completo inútil. Un inútil en dejar que su esposo se convierta en una mascota de trapo y haberse dado cuenta". Le prodigó una sonrisa turbada. Cuando Levi abrió la boca para discutirle, lo interrumpió. "Sí, lo sé. El trabajo es trabajo. Y estoy seguro de que eras el mejor, incluso en ese lugar. Seguro fuiste el Chuck e cheese más genial que existió, pero, por mi _bien_ , no vuelvas a hacerlo. _Por favor_ ", le suplicó, "Te lo ruego."

Levi lo analizó, cansado.

"No estoy seguro de entender cual es el problema al respecto."

Eren suspiró, y le tomó la mano. La levantó y corrió la manga para ver la piel y la marca que tenía. Miró el código de barras de Titan, la marca del otro mundo que Levi seguía portando en la piel y que siempre estaría allí. El guardián bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso tierno. "Sólo prométeme que no lo harás", dijo contra la muñeca de Levi, la voz apenas un susurro. "Por favor", volvió a pedirle con más tranquilidad.

Levi analizó la coronilla de su esposo y, tras una larga pausa, suspiró y cedió ante su pedido. Fastidiado, se pasó la mano libre por los cabellos, mostrándose adorable en cierto modo.

"Esto de cortejar…", señaló, mirándolo con solemnidad, "-no está saliendo como se suponía."

Eren se enderezó, alabando los esfuerzos del otro con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Le tiró de la mano y lo atrajo mas cerca. El guardián le guiñó juguetonamente y presionó los labios contra su oreja, susurrando con calidez.

"Bueno, hay otras cosas parte de regalos, señor", dijo. "Te voy a enseñar todo. Pero, por ahora", hizo una pausa siniestra, "saltemos a lo mejor."

"¿Lo mejor?"

* * *

La campera se infló, pero no por buena razón.

La pared tembló cuando chocó con ella, ganándose un 'Jaeger, ¿podes _aflojar_?', desde el otro lado. Eren gimió una disculpa a su compañero y se frotó la espalda, encogiéndose por el dolor. Gruñó cuando un fuerte brazo le rodeó el cuello y lo tumbó el suelo.

"¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!", masculló, sintiendo un peso subírsele encima.

"¿Te rindes, rayo de sol?", resolló su oponente contra su oído, el cansancio evidente para ambos.

"¿Parezco –", escupió Eren con bronca, "- que me rindo? ¡Ni en broma!", suspiró.

El mayor aflojó su agarre para dejarlo que recuperara el aliento. Retrocedió un poco, pero siguió montado sobre Eren, manteniéndolo contra el suelo. "Tu fuiste el que propuso que hiciéramos lio en tu cuarto", señaló.

Eren notó su tono burlón. Gruñó de nuevo, intentando liberar sus brazos.

"¡Maldición! ¡No me refería a esto cuando dije de hacer _lío_! Y oye –", se quejó, "¿En qué mundo patearme el culo sirve como cortejo? ¡Misión fallida! ¡Abortar! ¡ABORTAR!"

Levi le miró de soslayo.

"Así que, ¿ _te_ rindes?"

Eren decidió que ya estaba bien de fastidio. Gruñó y, juntando el resto de sus fuerzas, hizo caer a su asaltante sobre la espalda, rodando sobre su hombro y reteniéndolo contra el piso. En la confusión, el pie del guardián chocó con a caja que tenía oculta bajo la cama, donde guardaba su colección de comics. Oyó que algo se desgarraba – algo que sonaba horrorosamente _valioso_ – y Eren Jaeger se dio cuenta de que había aplastado a la mitad el N° 76 de Mighty Thor, pisando la cara del Capi, incluso arrugando algunos números de la Liga de la Justicia y, antes de que pudiera rescatarlos, la mano de Levi se cerro sobre su cuello, gentil, pero a la vez demandante. Lo hizo darse la vuelta y atrapó el rostro del universitario con un fogoso beso.

Levi había, de hecho, había hecho el tonto. Sí sabia a que se refería con "hacer lío". Y Eren, de hecho, eligió ese momento para rendirse. Llevó las manos al rostro de Levi, recorriendo con ellas su rostro y dejando que su lengua se sumara la beso, saboreando cada milímetro de esos labios y el interior de la boca de Levi. Una boca tan suave como áspera. Una boca que sería su fin. Siempre.

Se besaron mientras luchaban uno con el otro, se besaron mientras reían, y se oían pisadas en el pasillo. "SHHH, ¡GENIO TRABAJANDO!", decía el cartel que Eren haba puesto en su puerta, colgando del picaporte. Y era ciento por ciento cierto: después de todo, sí era trabajo de un genio llevarse a la cama a su guardián mal hablado.

Eren se movió y le mordió a lo largo del hombro, clavando los dientes en una carne pálida y extranjera, frotando las caderas contra las del otro. Sintió sus erecciones, sus palpitares cada vez que sus dedos tocaban la piel, disfrutando el ligero gemido que producía el otro. Había marcas de sus anteriores peleas, sí, dulces moretones que luciría en la sala de proyecciones y todas las clases del día de mañana, pero valdrían la pena. Cada mordisco lo valía. Y la mayor tenía razón. La idea de "hacer lio" fue idea de Eren y, para demostrarlo, le mordió el cuello a Levi suavemente, antes de acariciarlo con una lamida, limpiando las marcas que le dejaba.

Sus caricias debieron haber puesto a Levi en el límite, ya que su guardián, aparentemente, ya tenía mas que suficiente. Los ojos grises se entrecerraron peligrosamente mientras le agarraba el brazo y lo atraía hacia delante. Levi llevo a los dos sobre la cama de una plaza.

"Epa, un segundo", interrumpió Eren, liberándose lo suficiente del agarre de Levi para poder ir a su laptop y encenderla. Sus movimientos eran erráticos e impaciente, mientras cliqueaba un icono del escritorio, buscaba sus listas de reproducción, pasando por "lentos tranquilos", "rock n roll", "estudia y repasa como un loco" y, cuando al fin dio con lo que buscaba, sonrió. Eren subió el volumen y dio play.

Música salió de los parlantes, ahogándolos.

Levi arqueó una ceja, mientras se desabrochaba la camisa con meticuloso cuidado, la doblaba y ponía a un costado.

Eren se dispuso también a desvestirse, con movimientos muchos mas ansiosos que los de su pareja. Se libró de su camiseta, la tiró por encima de sus cabezas y se trepó la cama para reunirse con Levi.

La música era sensual, de ritmo hipnótico.

"Es una mezcla", explicó, inclinándose hacia delante y atrayendo al otro en un húmedo beso, como si temiera que cualquier instante en que sus cuerpos no se tocaran fuera un desperdicio. La voz de Cibo Matto cantó el enigmático "Sugar water". Noto la confundía expresión de su esposo y asintió, sonriéndole contra la boca.

"Disculpa. Quiero decir… una mezcla es una lista de canciones enganchadas según un tema. Así que… básicamente, hice una lista de canciones para que nosotros _follemos_ mientras suenan."

Esa revelación sorprendió al visitante. Una sonrisa se deslizó por los labios de Levi y alzó una mano para tironear de la oreja del joven.

"Has estado ocupado", notó.

Eren disfrutó la caricia de sus dedos.

"Sí", confirmó el joven. "También caliente. _Muy_ caliente", admitió sin vergüenza, y dejó escapar una risa ahogada. Buscó el cinturón de Levi y lo abrió con un chasquido, su espalda curvándose con la voz de Cibo. "No tienes idea cuanto he esperado por esto."

* * *

No follaron toda la noche. Se tomaron el tiempo, a veces con tal rudeza que en ocasiones sus espaldas se cubrían de sudor, sus eyaculaciones se aguaron y la cama terminó con su inocencia aquella noche gloriosa. En especial con las vahas obscenidades que se susurraron bajo las sabanas, rodeados de oscuridad. Las manos buscaron, los dedos se torcieron y se clavaron con ansiedad. Sus respiraciones se agitaron hasta que Levi tomó la mano derecha de Eren y solo la sostuvo. El guardián se retrajo en un embriagado trance, sin deseos que la noche terminara o que el sueño lo dominara. Pero eran humanos los dos.

Tan dolorosamente humanos, que, antes de que el sueño los atrapara, sus debilidades asomaron.

Las manos de Levi recorrieron los castaños del joven, alisando lo mechones. Un pulgar le acarició la mejilla y, cuando el joven abrió los ojos, descubrió el rostro del mayor marcado por la preocupación. El joven guardián se dio cuenta de que sus máscaras habían caído. Incluyendo el estoicismo tras el cual Levi siempre se escondía.

Eren lo vio vacilar.

"No tengo rango o títulos ya", dijo Levi, "¿Eso está bien para ti?"

El joven le observó en la penumbra con absoluta sorpresa. Su respuesta fue a sí mismo una pregunta.

"¿Y está bien para ti haber dejado _todo_ atrás? ¿Por mí?"

Sus respuestas quedaron sin pronunciar, pero asintieron a la vez y colapsaron uno contra el otro, cediendo al sueño.

Cuando el amanecer al fin asomó, Eren despertó ante un paisaje que sabia debía memorizar. O mejor, tomar una foto.

Levi estaba sentado contra su escritorio, descamisado, los cabellos revueltos, removiendo los comics de Eren, con una semi sonrisa en los labios. En algún momento de la noche, Levi ordenado la habitación él solo. Incluso se había ocupado de acomodar sus historietas. El castaño sintió una ola de afecto bien dentro de sí hacia su esposo con TOC.

Buscó su reloj – uno que era sólo eso, y nada más, gracias – y miró la hora. Eran las cinco y cuarto de la mañana.

Se sentó derecho, con las sabanas cayendo a sus lados. Apretó los dedos de los pies, revisando si no le faltaba alguno.

Levi notó lo que hacía por el rabillo del ojo.

"Despertaste."

Eren bostezó, e intentó frotarse el sueño de los ojos. "No me digas que ya te vas", le dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Levi regresó la historieta que leía a la pila.

"Debo hacerlo. No me puedo quedar aquí por siempre."

Eren hizo un mohín.

"¿Quién lo dice?"

Los dos sabían que discutir era inútil.

Levi fue ha su lado y deshizo el espacio que los separaba, agachándose hacia la cama. Intercambiaron un momento de silencio, desafiándose uno al otro en ser el primero en decirlo. En romper ese momento sagrado, en despedirse, o peor, decir otra cosa. Levi optó por ninguna. En cambio, alargó la mano, le tomó el rostro y apoyó una frente contra la otra. Así pudieron oír los tambores de guerra de sus corazones. Y, después de todo lo que habían vivido, no había nada más relajante que oír esos tambores.

"Hoy tienes clases", murmuró Levi contra la comisura de sus labios.

Eren gruñó… antes de parpadear y que el gruñido se transformara en un maullido.

"Puedo saltarme _una_ clase. No es importante. Anda, quédate. Por favor."

Claro que su guardián era fiel a las normas, como siempre.

"Se bueno y obtén tu título", le urgió. "No vuelvas si repruebas. ¿me entendió, soldado?"

Eren no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Sí señor", prometió.

Observó como Levi se paraba y comenzaba a recoger sus prendas. Se puso la camisa y luego la chaqueta. Miró por última vez la habitación antes de asentir aprobatoriamente y dirigirse a la ventana. El cielo ya estaba brillando.

"Oye", lo llamó Eren adormilado.

Levi se detuvo a medio paso para mirarlo, sorprendido.

El castaño seguía sonriendo desde su sitio en la cama.

"Deberías cortejarme más seguido. Solo sugiero."

Levi no dijo nada. Le guiñó el ojo y se volvió a la ventana.

Eren suspiró, mientras le observa saltar afuera, sintiendo el cansancio de la noche en los músculos. Miró reloj y volvió a leer la hora. Ya eran las **5:59**.

Se hundió en la almohada y analizo el techo, con un brazo sobre la cabeza. Las seis. Apenas había pasado un segundo y ya extrañaba la calidez y el peso contra su hombro. Las condenadas seis de la mañana. Maldita escuela. Se calmó cuando recordó algo. Los ojos se abrieron de par en par, saltó de la cama y fue a la ventana.

Y allí estaba. Los susurros de los irrigadores, el chirrido de las tuberías oxidadas y un hombre entre ellas. El rostro de Levi mostraba sorpresa, atrapado entre los chorros de agua y los tontos rituales terrestres, se volvió a la ventana de Eren, casi como si esperara verlo allí.

Eren le miró apologéticamente.

"¡Lo siento _mucho_!", le gritó el joven, sujetándose el puente de la nariz y mostrándose culpable. "¡Olvidé advertirse sobre eso!"

Y a pesar de que el mayor asintió, no parecía apurado en irse. En el azul amanecer de su nuevo mundo, Levi se quedó en el campus de la universidad, enraizado en su sitio a pesar de empaparse la campera que llevaba sobre la cabeza. Allí parado, se dio un banquete, admirando a Eren, y respondió con tres palabras. Eren no las oyó por el rumor de los irrigadores, pero pudo adivinar cuáles eran.


End file.
